


Rosie, Mai, and Groovy go to Chuck-E-Cheese, rob a Burger King, and commit Vehicular Manslaughter the fanfic

by rosie_kairi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A whole lotta things, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack, Discord Roleplay, FNAF references, Gen, Guns, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Minor Character Death, Robbery, Shooting Guns, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, murdering people in fursuits, vehicular manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Mai was bored one day, so Rosie has the great idea to go to Chuck-E-Cheese! What could go wrong? (famous last words)...I'm so sorry in advance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rosie, Mai, and Groovy go to Chuck-E-Cheese, rob a Burger King, and commit Vehicular Manslaughter the fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novelization of a Discord roleplay me and two of my Discord friends did. Please, heed the tags

It was a wonderful day in the Leaf and Eggs Discord server, but Mai was bored out of his mind.

“I’m bored.” he said. Rosie walked up to him.

“Wanna get murdered at a Chuck-E-Cheese by a guy in a fursuit?” Rosie asked.

Groovy suddenly popped in out of nowhere. “ **_I DO I WANNA GO-_ ** ” He yelled. Rosie looked at him blankly. 

“Get in.” She said as a whole ass car materialized next to them. Groovy was literally vibrating with excitement. 

“Can I wear my Roblox cosplay?” he asked. Rosie nodded. “Sweet.” he said. “Hey Mai! You coming?”

Mai hopped into the car. “Hell yeah!” he yelled. Rosie turned the car on and began blasting  _ It’s been so Long _ by The Living Tombstone. With that, they were on their way.

“Are we there yet?” Mai asked.

“No.” Rosie answered.

“Now?”

Rosie said nothing as they pulled into the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot. The three of them rushed into the building like the stampede from The Lion King. They all screamed in excitement.

“SKI BALL SKI BALL!” Mai yelled.

“AW HELL YEAH SKI BALL IS THE BEST!” Groovy also yelled.

“Who wants to get lost in the Play Place with me?” Rosie asked. Groovy and Mai nodded and raced over to the Play Place.

Upon arriving Groovy dived head-first into the ball pit, sinking into it almost immediately. Mai and Rosie got themselves lost in the Play Place. Mai somehow got stuck in of the tubes.

“AH MOMMY HELP I’M STUCK!” he yelled.

“Eat the tube.” Groovy said. “Ha ha wait I’m a 16-year-old drowning in balls-” he began before drowning in the ball pit.

“Ew no.” Mai said, getting himself unstuck from the tube “Hey I found the slide.” he said, sliding down the slide. “Where’s our pizza?”

“Uhhhh-” Rosie said.

“Is it not here?” Mai asked. Rosie shook her head. “Dang.”

“Let’s go complain.” Rosie. “MANAGER!”

“If we complain enough we’ll get it for free.” Mai said. “MANAGER!” he yelled. “Wait, is there even a manger here?”

Rosie shrugged.

“Maybe we can just take some-” he suggested. Rosie’s interest peaked. “Is the coast clear?”

“Yeah I think.”

“Wait, is Groovy still in the ball pit?” Mai asked.

Rosie thought for a moment. “I think so.” 

Mai also thought for a moment. “Should we leave him in the ball pit?”

Groovy yelled from his place in the pit. “I’m just lying here.” he said.

“He’s just vibin.” Rosie commented as she pulled him out of the ball pit. “I do wanna steal a pizza though-”

Mai smiled mischievously. “Ok.” he said. “Let’s go and not get caught.”

Groovy nodded and pulled out a literal fucking pistol. “Okay.” he said, cocking the gun.

Mai and Rosie stared at him. “Hold up-” Mai began.

“Where did you get that?” Rosie asked. 

Groovy made a noncommittal noise and said, “Oh this? I stole it.”

Mai pointed at the gun. “That better be fake Groovy.”

“You wanna see me fire a couple rounds?” Groovy asked.

Mai and Rosie yelled in unison, “NO!”

Groovy shot a bullet at the ceiling, causing everyone in the building to immediately evacuate. “Haha nice.”

Mai screamed in terror. “Goddammit.” Rosie said blankly.

“You wanna steal pizzas and grab all the prizes before the cops come?” Groovy asked.

“Oh heck yea.” Mai said.

“Hell yeah.” Groovy yelled.

“Yell heah.” Rosie joked.

Mai and Groovy made quick work of the prize counter and kitchen. “You wanna steal one of the animatronics?” Rosie asked, gesturing to the animatronics on stage.

“OH HELL YEAH!” Groovy yelled, running over to the animatronics. “ **_Oh wait they’re screwed to the floor._ ** ”

“That can change.” Rosie said, slyly eyeing the drill left on one of the tables.

Groovy began to panic. “Dude we gotta get outta here before the cops come.” he said. “That’s a giant chunk of metal we got what we need.”

“What if we hid?” Mai suggested.

“DUDE I LITERALLY HAVE MY FORD CROWN VIC PARKED OUTSIDE LET’S GO-”

“OK OK” Mai said before he ran over to the car.

Rosie hopped in the passenger's seat. “STEP ON IT!” she yelled. Groovy did just that, only to go to the nearest Burger King. “Wait why are we at Burger King?” Rosie asked.

Groovy didn’t say anything as he pulled into the drive-thru. “Because Burgers are king.” he explained before pointing his gun at the cashier’s head. “I commit crimes. Give me free food.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Rosie screamed.

“GROOVY LEMME OUT YOU’RE SCARING ME!” Mai begged. “ALL I WANTED WAS TO GO TO CHUCK-E-CHEESE!”

Groovy said nothing as he drove to the mall and drove through the doors, running over innocent bystanders and booking it towards the nearest Footlocker. “Alright I’m gonna go get me some shoes.” he said, looking over to Rosie and Mai, who were now huddled together in fear. “Y’all want anything?” he asked.

“N-no.” Mai managed to stutter. Groovy shrugged as he hopped out of his car and casually shot someone before stealing 70 shoes, all in his size. “Rosie!” Mai cried out as he hung onto Rosie.

“Y’all wanna go to the Gamestop here? I have a gun.” Groovy asked.

Rosie yelled. “WE ARE AWARE!”

Mai screamed loudly. “I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GET MURDERED BY A GUY IN A FURSUIT NOT YOU!”

“HE IS THE GUY IN THE FURSUIT!” Rosie yelled.

Groovy shot security and shoved a knotted pretzel onto Mai’s lap. “Haha yeah plot twist.” he said casually.

Mai ate the pretzel while screaming. Groovy came into the car with 7 Nintendo Switches and every figurine they had. He was completely drenched in blood. “You guys want anything else?” he asked.

“I WANT TO GO HOME!” Rosie yelled. Mai continued to scream.

Groovy shook his head. “Sorry, no can do. This is my Birthday party, I do what I want.”

“THE TRUE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER!” Mai yelled

“Now tell me where you wanna go that isn’t home.” Groovy said to Rosie.

“Hell.” She answered blankly.

Groovy shrugged. “Okay,” he said as he loaded his gun.

“Wait no-” Rosie said in a panic, she hadn’t meant it like that.

“WHAT?” Mai yelled.

“5 seconds before I blow your brains out Rosie.” he said to Rosie. “Better start running.”

Rosie got up and bolted out of the car. “Bye!” sh eyelled.

“ROSIE RUN!” Mai yelled as he too got out of the car.

Groovy got out of the car, blood leaking off of his fursuit.

“Where did he get the fursuit?” Rosie asked.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Mai cried. “ROSIE I’M SCARED.”

Groovy began to sing. “ _ I can’t decide whether you should live or die~ _ ” he proceeded to break into a jog. “ _ Oh you’ll probably go to heaven, so don’t hang your head and cry~ _ ”   
Mai held Rosie’s hand as they both sprinted away from Groovy. Groovy began to Naruto run. He fired the pistol, only to have it miss by a few inches.

“I’VE ABOUT YEE’D MY LAST HAW!” Mai screamed.

“ _ I wonder why, my heart is dead inside, GOLDEN HARDENED PETRIFIED, LOCK THE DOOR AND CLOSE THE BLINDS- _ ” Groovy sang.

“We’re in a mall though-'' Mai interrupted him. Groovy shot another bullet at him, sending Mai crying as he ran faster than he thought was possible. Slowly, Groovy removed his mask as he laughed maniacally.

“WHO ARE YOU!?” Mai asked. Groovy dropped his gun as he approached them slowly.

“Me?” he asked. “I’m your friend!” he said cheerfully. “Your  **_best_ ** friend.”

“NO you fucking ain’t.” Rosie yelled.

Groovy chuckled. “I’m Eldon Zachary Ford, and I’ll be with you  _ forever _ ~”

Mai began to blush. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked.

Groovy stopped. “Nah, I just like you two a lot.”

“Oh.”

“Does that mean you’re not gonna kill us?” Rosie asked hopefully.

Groovy laughed. “Haha yeah, I just wanted to get a bit of adrenaline boosting before the cops find out we’re here?”

Oh yeah, the cops. “Oh shit we gotta run.” said Mai.

“Wanna become fugitives with me?” Groovy asked.

Mai and Rosie nodded. “Ok, but where did you get the fursuit?” Mai asked.

“We don’t talk about that.” Groovy answered curtly. “I got it from the same guy I got the pistol from. I shot him 4 times.”

“Who was it?” Rosie asked.

Groovy shrugged. “Some guy named Ted Mundy.” he answered.

“That’s wack.” Mai commented. “Now what?” he asked. The three looked around the now empty mall, filled with blood and the corpses of the people Groovy shot.

“You guys wanna go to New Mexico and live a life of riches by creating a cartel?” Groovy asked.

“Heck yeah.” Mai said.

Groovy walked back over to his car and opened the door. “Alright, hop in.” he said. Mai and Rosie did as he asked and climbed in the car. Together, the three of them drove off into the sunset, blasting funky 90’s rock music as they went.


End file.
